


Unbreakable

by AJac_Goodnight



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJac_Goodnight/pseuds/AJac_Goodnight
Summary: Sister Alex, all of the Papa's, Sister Imperator and Cardinal Copia are back for a chilling family reunion. For Alex, it was like hell had frozen over. With the wedding only days away, the Clergy has to come up with a way to keep the hellacious family away from Alex, Three, Copia and the unborn child.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's go meet these assholes," Three said, and he took my hand. We walked down the flight of stairs, meeting the rest of the Clergy at the bottom.  
"Sister Alex," Imperator said, taking my hand and squeezing.  
"Sister Imperator. Cardinal Copia said that there was a few people here to see me?" I asked, and she nodded gravely.  
"Alex, dear, you don't have to go," Papa Nihil said, and I smiled.  
"Fratelli, what do you think?" I asked One and Emeritus, and they sighed.  
"If you go, we will have your back. But, be careful. Please," One said, and I nodded.  
"One, your our fratello maggiore. What do you suggest me doing if they do anything?" I asked.  
"If I were you, I'd have Three on one side, Copia on the other. Let Emeritus and I be behind you. Just don't do anything stupid," he said, and I nodded once more.  
"I'm going in alone," I said, and I slipped passed the others.  
"Get back-" I cut them off by slamming the door in their faces. I sighed and turned towards the person in the middle of the entryway. My heart stopped when I came face to face with my father.  
"Well, well, well. Little bitch looks all grown up," he sneered, and I closed my eyes. I heard him come closer to me and I stood my ground, knowing that I could scream for my fiancé, Copia and brothers. I then opened my eyes again and glared at him.  
"You do not frighten me any longer. What do you want," I said, a red haze filtering over my brown eye. He took a step back, and I smirked.  
"I came for your wedding. Don't think I don't know about it," he said, and I charged at him. My hands fisted in his collar, and I shoved him against a wall.  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE HERE FOR MY WEDDING, YOU SPINELESS DICKBAG! YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE ME TO THE HELLHOLE YOU CALL HOME!" I yelled, and I heard multiple sets of feet running towards us. The man I knew as my father shook before me, fear evident in his eyes.  
"Alex, drop him. We'll feed him to the Ghouls," I heard Three say, and I let go. The asshole looked between me and my fiancé, and realization set in. I backed up far enough to be wrapped in Three's arms, and I snorted.  
"He deserves it. The Ghouls will be comin' anyway. They'll smell his fear," I said, and I turned to leave. I then stopped before Copia, and he smiled faintly.  
"Meet me and Three in the gardens in 30 minutes," I whispered, and he nodded. I then left, feeling my body start to shake. 

*Three*  
After Alex and the asshole left, I turned to the rest of my family.  
"There's something I need to tell you. But before I do, Copia, go after Alex. I'll meet you both outside," I said, and he nodded. After he left, I sighed.  
"Son, what is it?" Mother asked, and I took a deep breath.  
"Alex is pregnant. We just found out this morning. But, the baby isn't mine. It's Copia's," I said, and everyone's jaw dropped. 

*Alex*  
I bit my lip, unable to wait thirty excruciating minutes. Copia had followed me out and we sat on one of the benches.  
"Copia, there's something I need to tell you. I can't wait until Three gets out here," I said, and he looked at me expectantly. I took a deep, steadying breath and prepared myself for a possible very angry Cardinal.  
"I-I'm pregnant. But it's not Three's. The baby is yours," I whispered, and Copia's eyes widened.  
"Your pregnant, and the baby's mine?" He squeaked, and I nodded. Three soon came around the corner and I smiled weakly up at him.

"She tell you already?" He asked, and Copia nodded.   
"Well? What do you think about it?" Three asked.   
"It's a bit weird. But, if it happened, it happened. I'll still love the little one, even if I don't raise it myself," Copia said, and Three and I smiled at one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Copia and Three had talked at great lengths about who was going to do what for the child. I rubbed my face and stood up, my aching muscles shrieking as I did so.   
"Ready to head to bed?" Three asked, and I nodded.   
"It's been a weird, yet hellacious day. And I'll probably want to be alone tomorrow, seeing as it's the last day before I'm married," I said, fatigue rolling over me. A wicked grin soon engulfed Three's face as he looked over at Copia.   
"Three, don't. Just come on. Leave the poor Cardinal alone tonight," I said, and Three's eyes lit up. 

I closed the door behind Three, sighing.   
"It really has been one fucked up day. I'm sorry that you had to confront the man who caused you the most pain," he said, pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. He hummed softly, hugging me tighter. I was soon swept off my feet, and Three was walking to the bedroom. I was set down on the bed, and my clothes being taken off. An oversized shirt was soon covering me as I curled up in bed. Three stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed with me. I snuggled close to him, and I smiled. I thought back to a year and a half ago, on how much things had changed between Three and I.   
"What are you smiling about?" he asked, and I reddened.   
"Um, well, I was thinking back on the past year and a half. On how much things have changed between us," I muttered, and Three lifted my chin. His two toned eyes searched mine and I bit my lip.   
"It's been a weird year and a half. Just don't remind me of the shit that I regret, please," he whispered, and I sighed.   
"You won't ever get past this, will you? The whole 'I hurt you real bad, now I'm gonna go feel sorry for myself'. Papa, let it go. It'll eat at your psyche and cause mental heath problems. Trust me, you've seen it firsthand with me. Let. It. Go," I said, turning over with my back to him.   
"You really think I'll be able to let it go? Knowing that I did that to my wife? I don't ever think I'll forgive myself. What will our children think? What-" I cut him off and turned back over to face him.   
"Will you shut the fuck up? Seriously! It'll take time. I never said forget it right now. The first step is to let it go. Now, shut up and go to sleep. We both need rest for tomorrow," I scolded, turning back over. I felt him curl up behind me, his back against mine. I sighed, knowing that, on a deep level, Three was still needy. I closed my eyes, Three, still curled up against me. 

 

I was woken up by Three wrapping his whole body around mine. I groaned, and sleepy, two toned blue eyes met mine. A slow, sleepy grin spread across Three's face as he nuzzled my neck.   
"Good morning, beautiful. Are you ready for today?" He asked, unfurling himself from me. I groaned again and he laughed.   
"No, I'm not. But let's get it the fuck over with," I sighed, sitting up. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Three and I glanced at one another, both of us shrugging.   
"Come in," he called, and Imperator walked in. I whined and fell back on the pillows, and I heard her laugh.   
"Come on now! Get up, we need to get you ready," Imperator said, and I begrudgingly got up. Three gathered his things and left the room, and I sighed.   
"There goes my main source of comedic relief," I said, and the elder Sister raised an eyebrow.   
"He's been very, um.. I really don't know the right way to explain it," I stammered, and she smiled.   
"I know. He's been very childish. He's always been like that, he just needed somebody to help bring it out. Now, let's get you ready for your wedding," Imperator said, and I smiled weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the entryway, pacing in front of the closed doors. Three was already inside, alongside the Clergy and the whole town. Copia watched me with worried eyes, and I took a deep breath. My dress felt like it was suffocating me, my hair matted to my neck and face. My makeup felt heavy, my palms clammy. My stomach was in turmoil, and I was shaking.  
"Alex, it's ok. Relax and breathe. You're going to make yourself pass out if you keep this up," Copia piped up, reaching out to grasp my arm. He took my face in his hands and I smiled weakly.  
"I feel like I'm going to vomit. My stomach is so nauseous, it hurts. I don't think I can do this," I said, but it was too late. Monsroe scampered in, and she smiled up at me.  
"Sister, it's time," she said, and I latched onto Copia's arm. 

*Three*  
The doors opened, and I itched to turn around. Emeritus's eyes widened and he nodded. I then turned, and my heart stopped. Alex looked absolutely stunning. She had a beautiful purple and black dress on, her black hair falling around her shoulders. Her mismatched eyes looked a bit sad, but there was also fear in them. My heart grew heavy when I saw the fear. Soon, her and Copia stood before us.  
"Who gives Sister Alex away?" Father asked, and Copia replied steadily. Alex grasped my outstretched hand and, pulling her dress up a bit, stepped up beside me. My bare hand felt too warm against hers, and I snuck a glance over at her. We then turned to face one another and I took her other hand in mine. Father droned on and on about traditions, and it was boring. Soon, it was time for the vows.  
"I, Papa Emeritus III, hereby pledge my life, my heart, my soul to you. My world will and always will begin and end with you. I swear to uphold your honour, your values, your trust. In sickness and in health, through good times and bad, I will uphold you. You are the shining in the light without whom I cannot see. I will be there to lend a hand and a shoulder to you. I will protect you and our children from harm. I shall be by your side until my dying day," I swore, and her bottom lip wobbled. I then placed the ring on her finger, and I squeezed it lightly.  
"I, Sister Alex Jacobs, hereby pledge my life, my heart, my soul to you. My world lit up when you came into my life. You are the shining in the light without whom I cannot see. In sickness and in health, through the good times and bad, I will uphold you. I will be there to lend a hand or shoulder to you. I shall uphold your honour, your values, your trust. I will protect you and our children from harm to the best of my abilities. I shall be by your side until my dying day," she swore, and she slid the ring on my finger. Her fingers tangled with mine and I smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. When I pulled away, I grinned at her. 

*Alex*  
I stood by Three, my arm looped in his. The congregation milled around us as we walked down to the gardens. I looked up at my husband, admiring his features. He glanced down and smiled, and I blushed.  
"Butthole," I teased, and he laughed.  
"I have one. And I think the Cardinal wouldn't mind claiming it," he said, and I spluttered. My eyes widened as I looked up at him in disbelief.  
"Really, Three? You big pervert," I said, shaking my head. He snorted and leaned down, kissing my head tenderly.  
"Ah, but you wouldn't have me any other way," he whispered, and I smiled up at him. Copia soon stood beside us as we walked down the last few steps.  
"Alex, there's somebody here to see you. He said that he'd come find you within the hour," Copia informed me, and I nodded. Three looked at us, a questioning look dancing in his big two toned eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just as curious as you," I said, and he pouted. Soon, we were at the head table. Sister Imperator was to my right, my husband to my left. I scanned the crowd of townspeople, but nobody really popped out at me. Three nuzzled my ear and I hummed softly, turning towards him.  
"What do you want, my manchild?" I teased, and he smiled shyly at me.  
"I like your attention. Maybe I want it all," he whispered, kissing me before I could make a jab at him. I sighed into his lips and I pulled away.

"Well, you'll have my full attention until the baby is born. And, um, its quite possible for me to get pregnant again," I whispered, and his eyes lit up mischievously. I shook my head, laughing, as one of Three's hands travelled up my thigh. I swatted his hand away and his eyes darkened.   
"Behave. I mean it. I will kick your ass in front of everybody if you don't," I hissed, and he smirked.   
"What will you do exactly if I don't?" He asked, and I bit my lip.   
"I think Copia and I could have a bit of fun with it," I smirked back, and he gasped.   
"Now who's the pervert?" He teased, and I turned back to face the congregation. When I did, my eyes met the blue gaze of the man who I thought I'd never see again.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes met the gaze of the man who I thought I'd never see again. My heart stopped and Three followed my gaze.  
"Holy shit, if shit could be holy," he gasped, but then people started to get up and move away from the tables. I rose to my feet and shakily moved towards the man.  
"Alex, who is it?" Imperator called, but I heard Copia reply. I didn't hear who he said it was, but the elder Sister gasped loudly. Soon, I stood in front of him. He looked the same as he did a decade before. His long black hair had twinges of silver in it, his blue eyes creased at the corners more. I soon hugged him tightly, and he held onto me as I shook.  
"Alice, I missed you," I whispered, and he sighed.  
"Little one, I know you have. You've come a long way, and I couldn't be more proud of you. Just keep your family close," he said, and I looked at him, confused.   
"Alice, what the hell do you mean?" Three asked, and Alice smiled knowingly at my husband.   
"You'll both find out in time. But, for now, enjoy the time you have together before it all goes to hell," he said, and it was soon dropped. 

Three and I stood together on the top most balcony of the Abbey, his arms wrapped around me. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. I smiled and encased my arms around him.   
"I love you, my sweet wife," Three whispered, kissing my head.   
"I love you too, my sweet husband," I murmured back, looking up at him. He smiled broadly, and that's when I noticed how truly handsome he really was. Three went cross eyed, making me fall into a fit of giggles. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly.   
"I love hearing you laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world," he said wistfully, and he pulled me up into his arms. He then set me on the ledge of the balcony, settling between my legs. I ran my fingers down his cheeks, soft stubble tickling the tips.   
"I still can't believe Alice Cooper came. The man who initially got me out of that hellhole I lived in," I said incredulously, and Three nodded.   
"I know how much he means to you. Mother told me all about what happened before you came here a year and a half ago. Then, my dumbass fucks it all up. I really fucked up, babe. I fucked you up. I know you told me to let it go, but I need to get this off my chest. I fucking raped you! How can I ever forgive myself?! The woman I now know as my wife! I fucking wanted a normal relationship where I didn't fuck things up. Then, when I do find a good, strong, talented, and stunningly beautiful woman, I fuck it all up! All because I was jealous of you and the Cardinal and my brothers becoming so close so quick. Then, seeing you with Alice tonight, it made me wonder. Am I good enough for you? Will I ever be good enough for you? I really don't think I'll ever be good enough for you. I love you so much that it scares me to death. I didn't ever think I'd be capable of your love after what I did. Babe, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the baby growing inside you, even though its not mine. I love you both so fucking much. As weird as it sounds, I love the Cardinal too. I love my family more than ever now. All because I fucked up. I don't ever think that I'd be able to continue with life if I didn't have my family. I know today's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, but I needed to let it all out. I couldn't keep it in any longer. If I did, I might've killed myself because of the guilt. But, knowing that my wife.... Knowing that my wife didn't give up on me, learning to love me, it kept me going. I don't think you know how much that means to me. Knowing that you learned to love my many, fucked up flaws means the world to me. When you told me you were pregnant two days ago, I was ecstatic. I don't care that its the Cardinal's baby. I will love it just as much as he will. I love you both. And I swear to you, our baby, and the Cardinal, I will protect you all. I don't care who I have to kill. I will protect our family, even if it costs me my life," Three said, and I felt tears stream down my face. He had bared himself to me, making himself vulnerable. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, burying my face into his neck. His arms were like a vice around my waist, but I didn't care. He needed me to hold him. He buried his face into my shoulder, and I could feel his tears on my neck.   
"Hush now, my sweet husband. It's alright, I'm right here. It's ok to cry," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair. His sobs wracked his body, and I held him even closer to me. I kept running my fingers through his hair, cooing every now and then. Soon, his sobs started to ease. I hummed softly, and he nuzzled my neck.   
"C-can you sing for me?" He hiccupped, kneeling between my legs. I nodded as he rested his head on my lap. I softly started to sing, and he hummed. His eyes closed, and I ran my fingers through his hair once more. I glanced up to see Sister Imperator standing in the doorway leading back inside. Tears had dampened her cheeks, and I felt my heart break. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her to see her youngest son so sad. It must've been hell for her to hear him blame himself for every bad thing that's happened. I looked back down at Three, noticing that he had fallen asleep. I smiled down at my husband, and I softly shook his shoulder. Sleepy, bloodshot eyes met mine and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.   
"Come now, let's get you to bed," I murmured into his hair, and he nodded. 

I slipped off the last piece of my dress and walked over to Three. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his full regalia. I took the triregnum from his head and set it on the side table. I then grasped the hem of his robes and pulled them over his head. He put up no resistance as I undressed him. I then walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I handed him the bottoms and I slipped the shirt over my head. His two toned eyes followed my every move as he slipped on the bottoms. I moved around the chambers quickly. Once everything had been put into place, I crawled into bed. Three curled up around me, his head on my chest.   
"I love you," he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling my neck.   
"I love you too," I whispered, kissing his head before closing my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to my husband nuzzling me. He was still curled up around me, his head still on my chest. I ran my fingers through his unruly black hair, and he groaned softly. Soon, sleepy two toned eyes met mine. I smiled as Three leaned up to kiss me. When he pulled away, I pouted.   
"Hey, I have a question for you," he mumbled, and I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed softly and crawled on top of me, hitching my legs up over his.   
"Do you want me to fuck you? If you say no, I won't, I swear it," he whispered, regarding me with pensive eyes.   
"Yes, I do want you to. Please," I pleaded, and he grinned. His hands slowly moved up my legs, skimming over my hips, and up under my shirt. I sat up as Three removed it. His eyes roamed over my exposed body, his hands settling on my hips. He could've been rushing to take me, but he took his time.   
"You're absolutely beautiful," Three whispered, leaning in to kiss me gently. His cock strained against his pajama bottoms, and he groaned into the kiss. I trailed my hands down his chest, and down to the hem of his bottoms. He bucked against my hands as I pulled the hem down. He pulled away and ripped off the bottoms, his cock violently twitching. Our bodies soon tangled together. Three's lips soon latched onto my neck as he drilled deep inside me. I grasped his shoulders tight, my breath hitching after a particularly hard thrust. 

I cuddled up to Three's chest, his erratic heart beat thrumming against my cheek. His arms were wrapped tight around me, his legs encasing mine. We lay like that for who knows how long. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. I scrambled to throw the blanket over my body, and Three laughed.   
"Come in," he said, hitching the blanket over himself enough to cover his modesty. Sister Imperator walked in, averted her eyes, and sighed.   
"I see this is a bad time?" She asked, a slow blush creeping over her cheeks.   
"Um, kind of. What is it, Mother?" Three asked, and I groaned. I turned over and buried my face into his chest. Three wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer. I smirked against his skin and rested my hand on his chest. I then pulled at the chest hair, causing my husband to jump.   
"Well, we are having mass today. Hopefully you two decide to come," Imperator said, and I heard Three's soft sigh.   
"Of course. We wouldn't miss it," he grumbled, and I peeked up at him.   
"Do I have to go?" I asked softly, and he nodded. I groaned once more, causing my husband to laugh. 

I sat next to Three, whom was wearing his full regalia, in the chapel. Copia was speaking, and I took my time to look him over. He was wearing his black suit, opting for comfort and practicality rather than tradition and expectation. Three caught onto what I was doing and leaned over.   
"I have an idea. We can take Copia into the playroom later, if you both want to. It'd be quite fun with all three of us, fucking one another," he whispered, and I gasped softly.   
"Three, behave. I mean it. Or else Copia and I will tie you up, torture you, make you get torturously close to coming, then not let you. Now shut up," I hissed, and his eyes grew huge. Copia had just finished speaking, and Three grumbled as he stood.   
"Brothers and Sisters, welcome. I know you all just saw us yesterday, but I am still thrilled to see all of you once again." I tuned out as I scanned the crowd, hopefully catching a glimpse of silvered black hair. But I never did, and my heart sank a bit. Copia nudged me, and I snapped out of my reverie. I looked up to see Three holing his hand out to me, and I stood shakily. I scurried to him as he wrapped one arm around my waist.   
"My wife, Alex, and I also bring good news. We found out, a few days prior our wedding, that we are going to be parents," Three said, and I heard several gasps from the congregation. But applause took over and my face warmed under the stares I was getting.   
"I hate you," I hissed, and Three gripped my hip tightly.   
"Alex, no you don't. Just, please, act like you enjoy the attention," Three hissed back, and I nudged him in the ribs. 

We stood in the main hall, chatting with some of the members of the congregation.   
"You two are so cute together. And, Sister, your dress is just stunning," one of the ladies said, and I smiled.  
"Thank you," I murmured, a bright blush creeping over my cheeks. Three tried to stifle a laugh, but he failed miserably. I sighed and glared up at my husband.   
"Really? Papa, behave," I said, and I soon said goodbye to the woman I was talking with. I made my way through the throng of people, starting to feel sick to my stomach. I heard footsteps follow me as I went down to the gardens. I soon sank down onto a bench, and soon, Copia sat down next to me.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, and I shook my head. I pointed to my stomach, and he nodded. My stomach tightened and I tried not to heave. But, unfortunately, it didn't work. I felt Copia move my hair out of my face as I dry heaved. When it finally stopped, I wiped the tears from my face.   
"Feel a little better?" Copia murmured, and I nodded. Footsteps soon echoed across the gardens and we both looked up. Three came around the corner, and I groaned when I saw the malicious gleam in his two toned eyes.   
"What did you do to her, Rat?" He yelled, and Copia stood up quickly.   
"I didn't do anything!! She got sick," he explained, and Three's face softened. I rubbed my temples and sighed, causing both men to look over at me. Three walked over and kneeled in front of me, reaching up to grasp my chin. I averted my eyes as he lifted my chin, but he squeezed tenderly. I glanced at him apprehensively, and he went cross eyed. I giggled and he smiled up at me, uncrossing his eyes.   
"Now, I say we go do what you said you wanted to do during mass," Three whispered, and I bit my lip. I looked over at Copia, then back at Three.   
"You sure?" I asked, and he nodded.   
"I was quite excited about the idea. I say we go do it," he said excitedly, standing and pulling me up with him. He then grabbed one of Copia's hands and dragged us both through the Abbey. 

We soon stood in front of the door. Copia and I shared an apprehensive look, then I looked up at Three.   
"I do hope you two go easy on me. I'm not very used to being the submissive."


	6. Chapter 6

"I do hope you two go easy on me. I'm not very used to being the submissive," Three said as he opened the door. I scoffed and I heard Copia sigh behind me. The door softly clicked shut after Copia as I regarded my husband.   
"Strip. Both of you," I said, and both men silently complied. I walked over to the bench and sat down, watching the boys kneel by the chest. I smirked as Three peeked up at me.   
"Papa, don't you look at me like that. Did I give you permission to look at me?" I asked, and he cast his gaze back down. I bit my lip and slowly unzipped my dress. I stood up and let it drop.   
"Cardinal, come here, baby boy," I said, and Copia scurried over to me. He kneeled in front of me, and I reached down to run my fingers through his hair fondly. I could feel him shaking as I did so.   
"Baby, you can stand up. You needn't kneel in front of me," I whispered, and he stood. He regarded me passively, and I heard Papa groan. I smiled and looked over at my kneeling husband.   
"Awe, Copia, I think he's jealous. Shall we make him more jealous?" I asked, and Copia nodded. I leaned up and kissed him softly, earning not only a groan from Copia, but from Three too. I ran my hand down Copia's shoulder, down his chest and tummy, and to his throbbing erection. He bucked against my hand, whimpering against my lips. I pulled away and kissed his neck, earning a loud moan from Copia. I smirked against his skin and lightly sucked.   
"P-please, I-I want to b-be inside you," he moaned, grinding harder against my hand. I hummed against his neck and pulled away.   
"I'm all yours big boy," I whispered, and he growled. He then pulled me up into his arms, and I was soon being laid on the bed. Copia's mouth soon latched onto my neck, his hands trailing over my body. I glanced over at Three, and was pleased to see him watching. Soon enough, Copia slammed into me, causing me to yelp. Three's eyes widened as Copia pounded into me. I was soon being flipped onto my stomach, and Copia nudged my legs apart. The bed dipped as Three crawled up. He soon settled between my legs, pushing me down gently.   
"Can I try something?" He asked, and I grunted. His fingers trailed over my ass, then dipped between. I gasped, but nodded.   
"Tell me. I need to hear you say yes," he hissed, squeezing my ass harshly.   
"Yes, yes," I gasped, and he slowly pushed inside. I squeezed my eyes shut as he hilted himself inside my ass. Three wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over, my back resting against his front. Copia knelt between our legs, lining his cock up with my entrance. I bit my lip as he quickly slammed into me. His eyes were closed, mouth slack. Soon, both men started to move. I moaned loudly, and Copia's mouth latched onto mine. I grasped his shoulders, spurring him on. Three groaned from under me as he gripped my hips. He dragged my hips down to meet his, causing Copia to reach around me and grab him.   
"Ah, you bastard, not the hair!" Three hissed, and Copia grinned against my lips.   
"Watch this," he whispered, effectively yanking on Three's hair. My husband bit into my shoulder hard, jerking his hips up. I yelped in both pleasure and pain from the sudden bite. Copia let go of Three's hair and grinned slyly at me. I felt my muscles tighten down below, and soon I exploded around Copia's cock. I tipped my head back, resting it next to my husbands. Three's hips soon snapped up hard, coming hard in my ass. Copia soon followed, hands gripping my thighs hard. When he pulled out, Three gently lifted me off him. I was sore, but I slowly sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed.   
"W-was I too hard?" Copia mumbled, and I shook my head. Three was still on his back, head propped up by his arms.   
"All I know is that I'd like to do that again. But have Rat in the middle," he commented, rolling to one side. I shook my head, and Three pouted.  
"Ah, behave. You'd have to take that up with Copia first. I'm not gonna say shit about it," I commented, standing up to get dressed. Copia stood as well and followed suit. Three moved to the edge of the bed to watch us, lust still evident in his two toned eyes.   
"Alex, come here," he husked, and I walked over to stand between his legs. His arms wrapped around me as he buried his face into my chest. I sighed and shook my head, running my fingers through his trussed up hair. He hummed softly, and I glanced over at Copia. He looked at us with longing, and my heart broke. I moved out of Three's arms, with protests from him, and walked over to my poor Cardinal. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting an instant response. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and he buried his face into my neck. I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair, and he sighed softly. I soon pulled away, reaching up to rest my hands on his cheeks. I ran my fingers through his sideburns, and he hummed, leaning into my touch. I leaned up to kiss his forehead, and I heard Three huff. I smiled against Copia's skin and pulled away from him.   
"Now, Three, leave us. Or else things will get worse if you don't," I said, and my husband pouted. I grimaced and he went cross eyed.   
"Let me have my way with him. Please," Copia said, and I nodded.   
"I'd like to stay and watch, if that's ok," I said, and Copia smirked, nodding. Three's eyes widened as Copia strode over to him.   
"Lay back on the bed, face down. Now," Copia said, his voice deep. Three complied quickly, and with a final glace over at me, Copia crawled onto the bed. His hands ran up Three's legs, and to his ass. 

*Copia*  
I ran my hands up his legs and to his ass, squeezing ever so gently. Three moaned softly under me as I moved to straddle his legs.   
"P-Please go easy on me," he whimpered, and I swatted his ass hard.   
"Did I give you permission to talk?" I hissed, and he shook his head. I smirked and admired his round ass. Fuck, I thought, his ass is so fucking round and soft. I bit my lip as I ran my hands from his ass to his hips, relishing in the feel of his soft skin. No wonder Alex loves it when he has his shirt off. My cock was harder than it ever had been before, and I slowly grinded against Three. I grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back as I rutted against him. Soft moans escaped from his mouth and I reached around to pinch one of his nipples. He jerked from the sensation, and I grinned.   
"Easy now. Wouldn't want it to hurt when I fuck you, hm?" I whispered, laying flat against his back. He groaned once more when I bit his shoulder. I then reared back up, grabbing my cock in one hand, and slammed into him. Three cried out as I did this, cutting himself off my shoving his hand in his mouth. I groaned as I started to move, grabbing his hips harshly as I fucked him harder. I heard Alex's soft moans over Three's, and I groaned as I came.   
"C-coming!!" Three whimpered, jarring his hips up with mine. When we came down, I pulled out. I swatted his ass and got up. 

*Alex*  
Three and I lay in bed together, our bodies entwined. Little did we know, but hell on earth was about to unfold in the coming weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

I cuddled closer to Three, his heart beating against my cheek.  
"What are you doing?" He mumbled, and I peeked up at him.  
"What? I can't cuddle up to my husband?" I teased, and he huffed. He then rolled over, forcing me onto my back. Three's head was on my chest, one arm draped over my belly. I groaned and glared down at him. I poked his back, trying to get him off me, but he didn't move.  
"Hey, butthole, move. Please," I said, pouting. Three looked up at me and shook his head, grinning like a schoolboy. I ran my fingers through his hair, then pulled gently.  
"Ah, no hair pulling!!" He yelped, and I let go.  
"Then get the fuck off me," I snapped, and he rolled off quickly.  
"Alright, what's wrong," Three said, but I shook my head. He lunged towards me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I squealed and tried pushing him off, but Three held on tight. I squirmed against him as I was pulled onto his lap. Three grinned when I glared up at him, and I stuck out my bottom lip.  
"Tell me," he said, and I shook my head again. I cuddled up against him again, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"I don't know what's wrong. I really don't," I murmured, moving his arms. I then stood up and walked over to the door, glancing back at my husband before I slipped out.

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the Cardinal. Soon, his pale eye peeked out from around the door.  
"What's wrong, Your Dark Excellency?" He asked, opening the door to let me slip through. I sighed as he closed the door and walked over to me.  
"I just can't shake this feeling that something really bad is going to happen," I said, my voice wavering. Copia wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso.  
"It's alright, I've got you. I'll protect you the best I can," he murmured, nuzzling my hair.  
"Copia, you don't understand. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen with Three," I whimpered, pulling away to look up at him. He sighed and kissed my forehead.  
"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. I don't care that he's your husband. I will fucking kill him if he ever hurts you," Copia said, hugging me tighter. I smiled, knowing that Copia was still very protective of me.  
"But there's also another thing.. I got pissy with him this morning. Like, he was just being himself, and I snapped at him. I just feel like I'm already becoming distant with him. And we've been married for about two months. I just don't like the feeling I'm getting," I said, and Copia nodded. He then let go and led me to his chair, sitting down before pulling me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist once more as I cuddled into him, my head on his shoulder. One hand lazily rubbed my left thigh, the other securely on my hip. Soon, the door opened, revealing none other than Sister Imperator. I stood quickly, but Copia pulled me back down. I grimaced as the elder Sister regarded us impassively.  
"Alex, your husband seeks you. He is in his office. You best go to him," she said, and I nodded. 

 

I slowly opened the door to my husbands office, my stomach in turmoil.  
"Y-you asked for me?" I stammered, and Three motioned to the chair in front of him. I didn't do it. Instead, I walked around his desk and sat on his lap.  
"Mhm, I did. Tell me, did you see Copia?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"And I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. I just have this horrible feeling that I can't shake," I said quietly, and Three wrapped his arms around me tightly. He hummed softly as he rubbed my leg absentmindedly.  
"Sweetling, don't worry. I know you worry," he said, kissing my temple. I sighed, moving Three's hands so I could stand. He didn't resist, and I moved to the other chair.  
"I don't think things are going to work with us. I feel like something horrible will happen between us. And it scares the hell out of me," I whispered, and Three's eyes widened.  
"Alex, I would never hurt you!! Not ever again. But, let's see how it'll play out. If your gut feeling is correct, then we will discuss when we get there," he said, but I shook my head. I felt my stomach heave when I started to speak again.  
"You don't understand. I feel like we've grown distant already. Like we were never meant to be together," I said, and Three's demeanor completely changed.


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean to suggest annulment?" Three asked, and I nodded hesitantly.  
"Mind you, this marriage started out as a forced contracted betrothal. I learned to love you too fast. Even though we had almost two years. I just don't think I'll ever be able to get as close to you as you wish I could," I said, and he sighed.  
"What about the baby?" He asked, and my heart broke a little.  
"Let's cross that bridge when it comes time for the baby to be born," I said, and Three nodded. He then pulled out a piece of paper, and I eyed it suspiciously. Soon, he was scrawling quickly across the surface, brow furrowed. He then turned it towards me, holding out the pen. I looked at the paper, and I sighed as I took the pen. I signed my name next to his, effectively ending our short lived marriage. 

 

*Three*  
My heart shattered when she signed. The moment kept replaying in my head, and I felt tears run down my face. Alex had left soon after she signed the contract, and I was left alone with my thoughts. Soon, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I choked out, and One's face popped around the door. I beckoned him in and he closed the door.  
"What did I fucking tell you?" He snapped, and I grimaced.  
"Don't fucking rub salt in the wound, dickbag. I know what you said, and it still fucking hurts. I loved her," I seethed, and One held up his hands.  
"Easy little brother. I'm sorry, I really am. But I did tell you so. I warned her too. Just let her do her own thing. But no, you forced her to learn to love you. You forced her into a contracted betrothal. You saw the sadness and fear in her eyes when she was holding onto the Cardinal's arm. But you still continued with it. She did too, and she learned her lesson. She gets it now. But will you ever get it?" He snapped back, and I stood up quickly.  
"GET OUT!! NOW!!" I yelled, and One left. I gripped my hair tightly, pulling harshly. I stormed out of my office and went to seek out trouble.

 

*Alex*  
One was pissed when he approached Copia, Emeritus and I. I glanced over at Emeritus, apprehension apparent in his steeled two toned eyes. Copia squeaked when I grasped his hand gently.  
"Three is livid. He still loves you, Sorellina," One said, and I sighed.  
"Of course. He'll hold it over my head for a long time, but I really don't care. I know where my heart lies, where it belongs. Three just doesn't care," I said, and One nodded.  
"Hold onto the Cardinal tight. Three will try to break you two apart again," Emeritus said, and I smiled knowingly.  
"One said that to me the first time we first heard about Three's idea," I informed him, and he nodded.  
"Well, you didn't let go, it looks like. Just be wary still of Three," One said, and I nodded. 

I closed the door to my chambers, the Cardinal looking around at the barely used belongings of mine.  
"When was the last time you actually stayed in here?" He asked, and I sighed.  
"Before the betrothal. So, about a year and a half. If not two years," I said, rubbing my face. Copia walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.  
"Three was so upset when I suggested the annulment. But I couldn't take it anymore. I love him, but not as much as I would've if the relationship had been smooth from the start," I mumbled, nuzzling Copia's chest. One of his hands soon settled on my growing belly, and my frozen heart thawed a bit.  
"How far along are you now?" He asked.  
"About two and a half months, more or less," I said, and Copia grinned.  
"Still my baby?" He questioned, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Who else's would it be?" I said, teasingly pushing him. Copia's two toned eyes widened and I started giggling. I backed away slowly, grinning.  
"Get back here," Copia hissed, lunging towards me. I squealed and ran towards my room, Copia fast on my heels. I jumped onto the bed, only for Copia to grab my ankles and pull me back towards him. I flipped over onto my back, and his erection was flush against me. Copia's eyes were hooded as he leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head and he groaned when his lips landed on my neck. "Copia, not now. It's not a good time," I said, pushing him off. He pouted but thankfully rolled off. "Just, please, give me a few days to get everything back to normal," I whispered, rolling to my side. Copia nodded and cuddled up against me, his head on my chest. "Just know I'm always going to be right by your side," he whispered, nuzzling my chest before closing his eyes.


End file.
